Please Be Mine
by soupus
Summary: JONAS FIC In Joe's world Adrienne was invisible and that’s how it was until he left on his first school tour. Now he's back for senior year and the one girl he wants is the one he never noticed and the one his brother Nick always wanted.
1. PBM 1

She sat in class looking at the beautiful boy. He was eight and she was seven. She was able to skip a grade because she was so smart.

Adults loved her. She was the perfect child. Perfect grades, amazing personality, she was the sweetest thing anyone could ever meet. The kids at the school though thought differently of her. They called her a suck up and a geek only because she was smart. They were threatened by her. She was good at everything and they envied her for it. They would never let that show though. They'd trip her in the hallways and yell names at her. She would keep her head up though. She wouldn't fight back because she was better than that. She went with the flow and that made the kids even angrier.

Her name was Adrienne Torma and he was Joe Jonas.

He was the stud of the school. The boy every girl wanted and the boy every boy wanted to be. Friends came in bunches and he could have any girl he wanted.

Adrienne had always admired Joe, ever since Pre-K she thought he was the most beautiful boy she had ever seen.

He didn't think the same of her though.

When Joe's friends cracked on her he would laugh.

He never noticed her, even when she would say hi to him. It was like she was invisible, well in his world, she was.

This is how things went all the way up to eighth grade.

Adrienne watched as Joe went through girls like water. She never got her chance though and she was beginning to think it was a waste. She was such a smart girl, why was she crushing on this bonehead?

That year Joe left on his first school tour with his band of brothers, The Jonas Brothers. Adrienne thought: 'Yes! He's gone and now I can forget about him.'

She didn't get to because Joe was quickly everywhere. The Jonas Brothers were taking over the world and now it wasn't just her classmates that wanted him but the entire female population.

She buried herself in her school work. She got involved with her school and the community and by the end of junior year she was no longer known as Adrianna Torma the geek but Adrienne Torma, innocent bombshell. She had grown into a beautiful girl with jet black hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was popular but not because she put out but because she did something with herself. She was known by everyone as the beautiful do-gooder. She was an inspiration to girls and her innocence and beauty drove the boys insane. It was now time for senior year and Adrienne was sure this was going to be the best year of her life. She was up for valedictorian, there was going to be a senior ski trip, she was president of the abstinence club and a handful of others and she was finally going to be able to say 'Hey, I'm a senior'.

She walked into Wyckoff High with a huge smile on her face. She looked amazing as usual in dark denim skinny jeans and a plain white t-shirt. She had white converse on her feet and her hair flowed loose, her bangs emphasizing her deep brown eyes. Everyone turned to her and waved hello and she returned a smile. She walked up to her locker and dropped her jacket off.

Her friend, Miley, met up with her at her locker and started going on and on about a boy. Adrienne wasn't interested though. All she could think about was how excited she was to finally be a senior. She shut her locker and they started to homeroom, Miley still rambling.

'_Finally, finally! One more year and I'm out of here! This is going to be the best year ever and nothing can go wrong.'_

She walked into her class and saw a group of people around one desk.

"Adrienne!" someone yelled.

The group of people parted like the Red Sea and there was the one person Adrienne never expected to see again.

It was Joe Jonas.


	2. PBM 2

Adrienne couldn't believe she was looking at him. He was never supposed to come back. He was supposed to leave, get famous and stay away.

He looked amazing though.

His hair was long and wavy and his eyes were penetrating.

He was still beautiful.

* * *

Joe stared at the girl everyone was looking at. She was pretty, no this girl was gorgeous. She must have been someone new to their district because he knew he'd remember a face like that.

"Hi everyone," she said before taking a seat at the front of the class.

Joe noticed the girl was talking to another that looked familiar.

'_Milly? No! Its Miley!_' he thought to himself.

He made a mental note to talk to her later.

"Hello seniors and welcome to English 4," Ms. Smith said. "I'm surprised a lot of you made it out of my freshman class and are now here. Everyone except Adrienne of course, I still can't get over your final term paper."

Adrienne blushed but gave the teacher a smile.

"I think we all know each other, so why don't we skip the introductions and go straight into the work."

"No!" the class whined.

"Very well, let's start with Adrienne then."

Adrienne stood up.

"Hi, I'm Adrienne."

"Adrienne is beautiful," someone said in the back.

"Thank you," she said shyly. "Um, I guess you can call me a dork. I love reading and writing and that's pretty much it."

"Oh Adrienne don't be so modest! Adrienne is president of numerous clubs including The Abstinence Club, Writing Club, Photography, Art, Save the Whales and Honor Society. She started the successful Jean Drive here her freshman year and is well known in the community as the helping hand."

Adrienne shoved her face in her hands. She hated it when people talked about her and her achievements.

"She's also the hottest girl in school and has turned down every boy that has ever asked her out, including me."

Adrienne turned around and glared at Michael.

"Ok Michael, they don't need to know that much."

'_Turned down every boy?_' Joe thought. '_Guess she hasn't found Mr. right yet, she will when she gets to know me.'_

"Ok, go for it Miley."

The students all went and Joe was left for last.

"Hey what's up, I'm Joe Jonas."

Girls sighed.

"I just came back to regular school after being on tour with my brothers. It's good to be back and be with my old friends and I'm hoping that I'll be making new friends too," he said, looking at Adrienne but she wasn't even looking at him. Girls usually couldn't take their eyes off of him and here she was completely ignoring him.

The bell rang.

"Ok, I'll see you all tomorrow where we will start reading Memoirs of a Geisha," Ms. Smith said.

Everyone packed up their stuff and walked out of the class.

* * *

"Well that was interesting," Miley said as she and Adrienne walked out of English.

"What was?"

"You didn't see it?"

"See what?"

"When Joe was up there he was looking at you the entire time."

"So?"

"So guys usually don't do that for the heck of it."

"Whatever. Miley you know how I feel about him and I don't care if he was looking at me."

"I know, sorry for bringing him up."

Miley and Adrienne became friends when Adrienne was in the fourth grade. She was pretty much the oldest friend Adrienne had and was like a sister.

"It's ok. I'll see you at lunch."

"Ok." Miley gave her best friend a kiss on the cheek and continued down the hall.

Adrienne walked into Anatomy and sat down. She grabbed one of the text books and started skimming it.

* * *

Joe walked down the hall, reconciling with old friends before walking into his next class.

The first person he noticed was Adrienne. She was near the front already reading the text book. He hit up a few of his friends with a nod before walking over to her.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked.

She looked up at him.

"No." she looked back down.

He sat and tapped his fingers on the desk before turning to her.

"I'm Joe by the way."

"Uh huh," she said, not taking her eyes off the book.

"You're Adrienne right?"

"Yep."

"So did you transfer here?"

"No."

"You mean you've been going to school with all these kids since…"

"Since Pre-K?" she looked at him. "Yeah." And she looked back down.

"Did you go to Grover Elementary?"

"Yes I did."

"Grayson Middle?"

"Yup and yes, I go to Wyckoff High."

Joe sat back. How could he not remember her? She must have been in another grade or something.

"Did you skip a grade?"

"Yes I did."

'That's it. She probably got in my grade after I left.'

"So, do you know who I am?"

"If you're trying to ask if I'm a fan of The Jonas Brothers the answer is no."

"Awe, that hurts."

"I'm sorry; I've never been interested in boys in tight jeans singing songs about holding on and sending out an S.O.S. My boy band stage started and ended with NSYNC."

He chuckled.

"You know I've met Justin Timberlake?"

"You know I've never gotten anything lower than an 'A' on a test? If you're not going to talk to me about something I care about do me a favor and shut up." She looked back down to her book and Joe knew that the conversation was over.

He turned back around and replayed what had just happened in his head.

A beautiful girl completely blew him off and told him she wasn't interested in him even though he was a famous celebrity that girls fawned over. What was he going to have to do to get this girl to like him? He needed to get background on her. Get all the information he could and then formulate a plan. He wasn't going to give up. Joe Jonas never gave up on anything.

* * *

Schedule break

Adrienne

1) English

2) Anatomy

3) Music

4) Calculus

-lunch

5) Creative Writing

6) Economics

Joe

1) English

2) Anatomy

3) P.E.

4) Algebra 2

-lunch

5) Creative Writing

6) Economics

Nick

1) Chemistry

2) English

3) Music

4) P.E.

-lunch

5) Creative Writing (one level down, still in the same room)

6) World History

* * *

Although Adrienne would usually feel bad for speaking like that to anybody she didn't for Joe. He deserved this and more. What she wanted to know though was why Joe was talking to her in the first place. She asked herself this question as she walked into music. There was a Jonas in this class but it wasn't Joe, it was his younger brother Nick.

Adrienne sat down and noticed Nick looking at her.

She had never had a problem with him. In fact he was nice. He was two years under her and she will never forget the first time she spoke to him.

* * *

_Flashback_

__

Adrienne was in second grade and Nick was in kindergarten. He walked into the cafeteria looking timid and scared. As she crossed his path after getting lunch he bumped into her and knocked down his lunch. He automatically started crying because the teacher had told him not to spill anything.

"It's ok," Adrienne said.

"The teacher is going to get so mad at me."

"Don't worry I'll take care of it."

Ms. Lancaster walked over furious.

"What happened here?" she asked.

"I accidentally knocked over his tray, it's my fault," Adrienne said.

"This isn't like you Adrienne so I'll let it slide. Nicholas take a seat."

He nodded and started to his table.

Adrienne watched him sit down, no food in front of him and walked over.

"Here you go," she said, giving him her tray of food. "I had a big breakfast. Just be more careful next time." She gave his shoulder a light squeeze and walked away.

* * *

After that it was a 'hi' here and there but they were never friends.

* * *

The class went by and Nick had his eyes on Adrienne the entire time.

When the bell rang Adrienne was out first. Nick watched her walk down the hall and licked his lips.

That girl was beautiful. He knew she was a sweetheart and he had actually asked about her the moment he walked into the school. He knew that she was loved by everyone; still a brain and now he knew she was gorgeous.

He smiled to himself before turning around and walking to P.E.

* * *

While Adrienne was in calculus she got a text message from Miley saying she wouldn't be able to make it to lunch. Adrienne assumed she'd be hooking up with someone somewhere.

Although Adrienne got more male attention than most girls in the school she never gave many boys the time of day. She didn't want to get hurt and decided the best way to avoid it was to stay away from boys. She'd go on dates every once in a while but nothing ever got serious.

Before walking out to the courtyard she stopped by her locker and picked up her anatomy book. She might as well start her homework.

* * *

The courtyard was packed with people but everyone was at their respected table. Joe was at the center of the courtyard surrounded by the 'it' crowd. He quickly spotted Adrienne when she walked out. She glided to a table in the back where it was quiet and he excused himself from everyone.

"Eating alone?" he asked when he got to her table.

She spread all her books around the table.

"Nope, I have all the company I need right here."

She opened her anatomy book and started writing in her notebook.

"You're quite the academic aren't you?"

"Can't you tell?"

"Do you…"

"I'm kind of busy Joe so if you don't mind leaving, I'd like to get back to my work."

She didn't wait for a response she just continued writing.

Joe stepped back and stormed away.

"Trying to mack it to Adrienne?" Michael asked when Joe got back to his table.

"Maybe."

"Don't waste your time man. That angel will never give in to a boy, especially you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You seriously don't know?"

"Know what?"

Michael shook his head.

"I'm not going to tell you."

Michael turned around and continued with is conversation about football.

Joe looked back over to Adrienne and saw Nick walking to his table.

'_This ought to be funny_,' he thought as he prepared to see Nick get shot down.

* * *

Adrienne was reading the first chapter in her book when a tray of food was placed in front of her.

"I think I owe you one."

She looked up and an adorable Nick Jonas was smiling at her.

"I can't accept this," she said sweetly.

"Its cool, I got two this time, just in case."

He put another tray down.

"Is it cool if I sit with you?"

Adrienne laughed.

"Sure." She moved her books out of the way and he sat down.

* * *

"What?" Joe nearly yelled when he saw Adrienne smiling then move her stuff over for Nick to sit.

Everyone turned to look at him and he smiled before looking back at Adrienne and Nick.

Why did she hate Joe so much?

What did he ever do to her?

* * *

"So I'm Nick."

"Nice to meet you Nick, I'm Adrienne."

"I know. You're in my music class."

"Yes I am."

"I really wanted to talk to you."

"Then why didn't you?" she picked up a vanilla pudding and started eating it.

"I guess I was nervous?"

"You don't have to be embarrassed around me. You're like Nick Jonas, the Nick Jonas!" she shrieked.

"No, not another obsessed fan girl."

"You have nothing to worry about."

"Not a fan?"

"Fan of you? Yes, just not your brother."

"Joe right?"

"Yeah."

"You hate him don't you?"

"Yeah, and for some reason he's still trying to talk to me."

"I guess he doesn't remember you."

"Why would he? The kid would walk right through me if I wasn't solid."

"Well if it's any consolation I think he's an ass for treating you the way he did back in the day."

"So do I."

"You're still a super incredibly smart human being huh?"

"And proud."

"Well I have chemistry and I know it's going to be tough."

"I loved chemistry, especially since it had to do with math."

"Wow, I can't believe you just said you loved chemistry."

"Uh huh. You know I wouldn't mind tutoring you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We can study at the library after school."

"Ok, I'll be there."

She scooped some pudding into her mouth and some got on her nose.

"You got some…" Nick said.

"What?"

Nick leaned forward and picked it off with his finger.

"Oh." She giggled like a little kid and she looked incredibly cute.

"Vanilla, my favorite," Nick said before putting licking his finger. Adrienne again started laughing. "That was good." He dipped his finger in her pudding and put some on his nose. "Oh! You think you can help me out?"

She picked the pudding off and licked her finger.

"Hm, I think finger pudding taste better than regular pudding."

"Yeah I think it does. How about finger apples?"

He picked up some sliced apples and fed one to her.

"Wow, amazingly applely. How's this? Um…" She searched her tray for something to give him. "Oh, looks like we have some grapes, yummy. Open up big guy." She popped a couple of grapes into his mouth.

"Score!" he yelled as he chewed on the grapes.

"You're cool Nick."

"As are you Adrienne and I can't wait till I get to play with you again."

He winked at her and stood up.

"Bye."

"Bye Nick."

She watched him walk away then turned back to her books.

"Wow," she said to herself.

* * *

Joe watched as Adrienne and Nick played around and flirted. He was jealous beyond words. How could Nick score a girl he wanted?

He shook his head and left the courtyard.

* * *

**Next chapter will be the tutoring session. And tell me the truth do you want to see Joe and Adrienne or Nick and Adrienne?**


	3. PBM 3

To Adrienne's dismay Joe was in her creative writing class. Another freaking class that she had to deal with him in, alone.

She sat down as far as possible from him but the boy took it upon himself to come and sit down right next to her.

"Hey Adrienne."

"Joe."

"So I saw you talking to my brother at lunch today." She didn't say anything. "Um, so I was wondering if you wanted to meet up somewhere after school."

'_Wow, this kid really is retarded_,' Adrienne thought.

He couldn't take a hint.

"I'm going to be busy after school."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"What are you going to be doing?"

"I'd tell you but you'd probably show up."

"Free writing, first half an hour of the class, write whatever comes to mind and then we'll share the second half," Mr. Sandoval said.

Adrienne started writing in her notebook but Joe didn't. He couldn't stop looking at her even if he wanted to. Something about this girl had him under a spell.

* * *

Nick walked into the library and sat down towards the back where it would be quiet. He was excited about his private tutoring session with Adrienne. He knew it would drive Joe crazy when he found out he was with her.

Adrienne appeared in front of him ten minutes later.

"Sorry I'm late I was trying to get away from your brother," she said as she set her books down.

Joe was in her economics class too but thankfully Miley was in there. When the class ended he again tried to ask her out but she told him no and to back off. He tried to follow her to her destination but Miley pulled him the other way and had a JoBro episode setting off about ten other girls. Joe couldn't go anywhere and Adrienne was soon out of sight.

"If you want I'll tell him to back off," Nick offered.

"Its ok, I like fighting my own battles."

"I must say that's very attractive."

She slightly blushed but caught herself before she started grinning like an idiot. She couldn't show him she was in any way attracted to him.

WAIT A MINUTE!

Was she attracted to him? He was younger than her and the brother of the one boy she ever hated.

"So!" she suddenly said. He looked at her with a weird look before smiling. "Sorry, um where do you want to start?"

"How about with the definition of chemistry?"

"I can do that."

She started explaining to him the concept of chemistry and they went into chapter one.

"Man I think I just had a chemistry overload," Nick said as they walked out of the library.

"It happens." She put her hand on his shoulder. "You'll get used to it eventually." He smiled and put his arm around her. Adrienne felt comfortable though. "Need a ride?" she asked.

"Yeah, actually I do."

"I'll give you one."

They walked out to her G-Wagon and she took him home.

"So that was fun. Thanks a lot for helping me out Adrienne."

"No problem Nick."

"Same time tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Lunch too?"

"Uh huh." He smiled and leaned over, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Nick."

"Bye beautiful." He got out of the car and she waited for him to go inside before pulling away.

"Oh boy," she said as she drove home.

When it came to boys Adrienne was usually ok. But Nick made her feel something different. Was she starting to like him?

That could make things very interesting.

* * *

"Hey man, where were you?" Joe asked when he saw Nick walk into the house.

"I was getting tutored."

"My son at tutoring without me making him go?" Denise asked.

"Yep. I have the top student at our school helping me out."

"What's his name?"

"His? It's a she, and her name is Adrienne."

Joe's eyes widened.

"The Adrienne Torma? Gorgeous do-gooder?" he asked.

"That's the one. Mom she's incredible."

"She's a senior man, she'll never go for you," Joe said confidently.

"That's why she's all over you right?"

Nick chuckled and walked upstairs.

"I don't want you boys fighting for a girl," Denise said before walking into the kitchen.

'_Too late_,' Joe thought.


End file.
